Laura's Favorite Quotes, Part 10
Thomas Wayne: (Hallucination) You are a disgrace!! Batman: No. You are not my father. I am not a disgrace! I am vengeance. I am the night! I - am - BATMAN!! Persian Messenger: This is blasphemy! This is madness! King Leonidas: Madness?! THIS IS SPARTA!!! (kicks the Persian messenger down the well) Batman: Admiring your handiwork? Penguin: Touring the riot scene. Gravely assessing the devastation. Upstanding mayor stuff. Batman: You're not the mayor. Penguin: Things change. Batman: What do you want? Penguin: Ah, the direct approach. I admire that in a man with a mask! Obi-Wan Kenobi: I have a bad feeling about this. Qui-Gon Jinn: I don't sense anything. Obi-Wan Kenobi: It's not about the mission, Master. It's something... elsewhere. Elusive. Qui-Gon Jinn: Don't center on your anxieties, Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration here and now, where it belongs. Obi-Wan Kenobi: But Master Yoda says I should be mindful of the future. Qui-Gon Jinn: But not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the living Force, my young Padawan. Obi-Wan Kenobi: Yes, Master. How do you think the trade viceroy will deal with the chancellor's demands? Qui-Gon Jinn: These Federation types are cowards. The negotiations will be short. Rachel Dawes: The DA couldn't understand why Faden insisted on making the hearing public. Falcone paid him off to get Chill out in the open. Bruce Wayne: Maybe I should be thanking them. Rachel Dawes: You don't mean that. Bruce Wayne: What if I do Rachel? My parents deserved justice. Rachel Dawes: You're not talking about justice. You're talking about revenge. Bruce Wayne: Sometimes they're the same. Rachel Dawes: No, they're never the same. Justice is about harmony. Revenge is about you making yourself feel better, which is why we have an impartial system. Bruce Wayne: Your system is broken. Rachel Dawes: makes a sharp turn You care about justice? Look beyond your own pain, Bruce. This city is rotting. People talk about the depression as if its history. It's not. Things are worse than ever down here. Falcone floods our streets with crime and drugs creating new Joe Chills everyday. Falcone may've not killed your parents Bruce but he's destroying everything they stood for. parks in front of a building Rachel Dawes: You wanna thank him for that? Here you go. We all know where to find him, as long as he keeps the bad people rich and the good people scared no-one will touch him. Good people like your parents won't stand against injustice, they're gone. Bruce Wayne: I'm not one of your good people Rachel. Rachel Dawes: What do you mean? Bruce Wayne: All these years I wanted to kill him. the gun Bruce Wayne: Now I can't. Rachel Dawes: slaps him twice Your father would be ashamed of you. Gambol: So, dead? That's five-hundred. Darth Maul: At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi! At last we will have revenge! Darth Sidious: You have been well trained, my young apprentice! They will be no match for you! Max Shreck: One way to find out. The Penguin: This heat's getting to me... I'll murder you... momentarily. But first... I need a cool drink... of ice... water... acckkuhh... Darth Vader: There is no escape! Don't make me destroy you! Luke, you do not yet realize your importance! You have only begun to discover your power! Join me and I will complete your training! With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy! Luke Skywalker (angrily): I'll never join you! Darth Vader: If you only knew the power of the Dark Side! Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father! Luke Skywalker: He told me enough! He told me you killed him! Darth Vader: No! I am your father! Luke Skywalker: No! No! That's not true! That's impossible! Darth Vader: Search your feelings! You know it to be true! Luke Skywalker: NOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOO! Darth Vader: Luke, you can destroy the Emperor! He has foreseen this! It is your destiny! Join me and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son! Come with me! It is the only way! Dick Grayson: beating up Batman Bastard! I should've been you! If you had told Two-Face who you were at the circus... They'd still be alive! Batman: If Bruce Wayne could've given his life for your family, he would have. Darth Vader: You turned her against me! Obi-Wan Kenobi: You have done that yourself! Darth Vader: You will not take her from me! Obi-Wan Kenobi: Your anger and lust for power have already done that! You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now…until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy! Darth Vader: Don’t lecture me, Obi-Wan! I see through the lies of the Jedi! I do not fear the Dark Side, as you do! I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new Empire! Obi-Wan Kenobi: Your new Empire?! Darth Vader: Don’t make me kill you! Obi-Wan Kenobi: Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy! Darth Vader: If you’re not with me, then you’re my enemy! Obi-Wan Kenobi: Only a Sith deals in absolutes! I will do what I must! Darth Vader: You will try! Batman: Excuse me. You ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight? Joker and knocks him against a bell, before grabbing him Batman: I'm going to kill you! Joker: You idiot! You made me, remember? You dropped me into that vat of chemicals. That wasn't easy to get over, and don't think that I didn't try! Batman: smirks I know you did. Joker in the stomach and knocks him through a wall You killed my parents. Joker: Wha-what? What are you talking about? Batman: I made you and you made me first. Joker: Hey, bat-brain, I was a kid when I killed your parents! I mean, I say you made me, you've gotta say I made you . . . . . see how childish can you get? on a pair of glasses You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, would you? Huh!? knocks the Joker over the side Obi-Wan Kenobi: This time we will do it together. Anakin Skywalker: I was about to say that. Chancellor Palpatine: Get help. You're no match for him, he's a Sith Lord. Obi-Wan Kenobi: and smiles Chancellor Palpatine, Sith Lords are our speciality. Count Dooku: Your swords, please. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor. Obi-Wan Kenobi: You won't get away this time, Dooku. Count Dooku: I've been looking forward to this. Anakin Skywalker: My powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count. Count Dooku: Good. Twice the pride, double the fall. Robin: Holey rusted metal, Batman! Batman: Huh? Robin: The ground, it's all metal. It's full of holes. You know, holey. Batman: Oh. The Joker: Sometimes I just kill myself. Two-Face: Why yes, of course, you're right, Bruce. Emotion is always the enemy of true justice. Thank you. You've always been a good friend. Vader: for Luke in Palpatine's chamber You cannot hide forever, Luke. Luke: I will not fight you. Vader: Give yourself to the dark side. It is the only way you can save your friends. Yes, your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong. Especially for... pauses Sister! So, you have a twin sister. Your feelings have now betrayed her too. Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete. If you will not turn to the dark side, then perhaps she will! Luke: himself NEVER! attacks Vader ferociously, eventually backing him onto a railing and cutting off his arm. He stands over Vader for a moment. Palpatine: laughing Good! Your hate has made you powerful. Now, fulfill your destiny and take your father's place at my side! Luke: Vader's detached hand is bionic, like his own, has a realization, then turns to face the Emperor, throwing away his lightsaber Never. I'll never turn to the Dark Side. You have failed, Your Highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me. Palpatine: angrily So be it... Jedi! refuses to give in to Palpatine's demands and disarms himself. Palpatine: his hands toward Luke If you will not be turned, you will be destroyed! shoots out of Palpatine's fingers and strikes Luke, causing him to fall to the floor in agony. Darth Vader gets up and stands next to Palpatine, watching. Palpatine: Young fool. Only now, at the end, do you understand. another round of lightning into Luke Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the Dark Side! You have paid the price for your lack of vision! shooting lightning at Luke Luke: in agony Father, please! Palpatine: Now, young Skywalker... you will die! more and more lightning at Luke; Darth Vader looks back and forth at Luke and Palpatine, finally grabbing Palpatine from behind and throwing him down into the reactor shaft Category:Fan Fiction